Eternally Yours
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Their love will always transcend time. A series of one-shots about the love of Snow White and Prince Charming.
1. Mornings

_**A/N: Hello! This is going to be the start of a series of one-shots all focused around the coupling of the characters played by the wonderful Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin. So, anything Snow/Charming and David/Mary and that includes their surrouding family members, Emma and Henry. **_

_**I am open to prompts from you guys so if you want to see anything at all that has to do with the aforementioned characters, leave it in a review or PM and I'll do my best to write it!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em>

_Title: Mornings. _

_World: Storybrooke. _

_Universe: Canon. _

_Pairing: Mary Margaret/David Nolan with Emma. _

_Word count: 1,659._

_Rating: Slight T._

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the window and a wonderful warmth surrounding her. She didn't open her eyes at first, she was far too comfortable for that. She just let out a simple, content yet sleepy sigh and cuddled further into the warm mass under her. It only took a few moments to realize that the warm mass was not her mattress and in fact had a strong, soothing heartbeat. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she lifted her head, her sleepy gaze falling on the handsome face of David Nolan.<p>

Out of pure habit a light blush coated her cheeks until she realized that the man was still asleep and adorably so. She shifted ever so slightly, careful not to wake him and smiled softly at the feeling the light pressure his arms surrounding her provided. Another soft sigh passed her lips and she closed her eyes sinking back down to her comfortable position on his chest, her hand gently sliding upwards to rest just over his heart. The feeling of his heart beating against the palm of her hand began to lull her back to sleep.

She had almost completely sunk back into the world of sweet dreams when reality finally caught up. She inhaled sharply as her eyes snapped open and she swiftly glanced over to the clock on the wall.

7:15 a.m.

She pushed herself up, applying a light pressure onto David's chest. "David." She called, shaking him. His eyelids fluttered and his brow furrowed in that adorable way she loved so much as he slowly awoke. A low, sleepy moan escaped from the back of his throat as bright blue eyes blinked awake. He blinked several more times before his eyes locked onto hers and a warm smile tugged at his lips. "Mary Margaret." His voice was low and husky with sleepiness and it sent her heart to flutter. "Good morning."

She ignored the warmth that spread throughout her body, trying not to get too caught him in him but failing to keep the smile off her lips. "Good morning."

His lips pulled wider into that charming smile that always made her entire body weak. Oh how she wanted nothing more than to fall back into his arms and not leave them for the rest of the day but it was a Monday morning and they both had work to get to.

It'd been just over a month since that kiss outside of Granny's. It'd been almost three weeks since David told her he left his wife. It'd been just over two weeks that they said they wanted to take whatever sort of relationship they had slow. It was just two weeks that they decided going slow was not and never would be an option between them. It was fourteen wonderful days that they spent meeting at Granny's at exactly 7:15 a.m. every morning to get their morning coffee and greet each other with a sweet good morning kiss. It was fourteen wonderful days that they met almost every night for any kind of date. It was the 13th day that they spent together at her apartment. Emma promised that even though it was a Sunday, she'd occupy herself and leave the two love birds alone. Mary Margaret prepared a home cooked meal and then they spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, chatting about everything and nothing, and finally falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace to the sound of one of Mary Margaret's romantic films.

David broke their intimate stare by glancing over to the clock and groaning. "It's Monday, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it is." Her nose crinkled in distaste and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He shifted his weight under her and she crawled off to the other side of the couch to allow him to pull himself up. He ran his hands over his face and then shook his head quickly, clearing any lasting sleep from his brain and then cast a look back over to Mary Margaret.

She sat pressed up against the arm of the couch, her knees lightly pulled up to her chest, arms lightly draped over her knees and smiling so fondly, it could only belong to a woman in love.

His eyes sparkled in pure delight, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he threw his arm over the back of the couch and pushed himself towards her. She released her knees, lowering her feet to the ground and leaning in slowly to meet him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, Mary Margaret bringing her hand to rest lightly on the side of his cheek, keeping them together.

She let out a low gasp against his mouth as he suddenly crawled closer pushing her further against the arm of the couch, his free hand coming to rest lightly on her thigh as the kiss grew deeper.

David suddenly reeled back when they heard a distinct cough from the other side of the room. He looked over Mary's shoulder and Mary craned her head to see Emma standing in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in her hands and a look of amusement on her face.

"Oh my gosh." Mary whispered, dark red tinting her cheeks as she glanced down at her lap and David cleared his throat as he slunk to the other side of the couch.

Mary rose from the couch, letting the blanket that was around her frame fall to the floor and straightened out her clothes. "Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize-"

Emma held up her hand, a smirk forming her lips. "Don't even worry about it." She assured. "I've seen far worse."

Mary flushed and twiddled with the ends of her sweater as she subtly glanced over her shoulder finding David now on his feet peering back at her, the same look of embarrassment in his eyes.

"I came in last night and you two were fast asleep all snuggled up." Emma said, her smirk turning into a warm smile and she lifted her shoulders in a light shrug. "I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Thank you." She murmured. Though it probably would have been wise for David to go home the night before she definitely would not have given up sleeping in his arms.

"Would you guys like some coffee?" Emma offered, lifting her mug. "I made plenty."

"Thank you, Emma." David voiced as he walked around the couch and Mary caught his eye from across the way. "But, I should probably get home to change for work."

"Yeah, yeah." Mary quickly agreed, never taking her eyes off of the man standing in the middle of her apartment. "I need to get ready too."

Emma observed the couple, so caught up in each other that they hardly noticed anyone else, her brow raised in bemusement. She may not believe Henry's stories about the pair being Snow White and Prince Charming or that fairy tales or happy endings existed but if Emma learned anything over the past month it was that Mary Margaret and David had the best shot at achieving it.

She watched as David grabbed his jacket and shoes, slipping them on and meeting Mary in the center of the room before they both walked towards the front door.

Mary opened the door and David paused in the doorway so they faced each other.

"Dinner, tonight?" He inquired.

A bright smile crossed Mary's lips and she inched closer to him, winding her arms around his neck and meeting his lips in a soft kiss. "Mmmm. I would love that."

They kissed again, the corners of their lips turning up in a warm smile. "Seven o'clock?" He murmured against her lips.

"Name the place." She cooed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Granny's, corner booth." He answered, the last words muffled by the increased pressure against his mouth as she pressed herself tighter against him.

His arms finally found their way around her waist, closing the last of the minimal space between them and the slightest of whimpers escaped her throat.

"You know," The couple jumped apart at the sound of Emma's voice, "Those of us who have eaten would like to keep it down."

Mary flushed, sneaking a glance over at her roommate who was now sitting at the little island, looking not as annoyed as her voice sounded and then buried her face for a moment in David's chest.

She felt a rumble of laughter in his chest and he placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head and gave her a light squeeze before finally releasing her. Their eyes met and they shared a warm smile and another short kiss.

"I'll see you later." He squeezed her hand, lingering in the doorway for a moment longer and then turning and disappearing down the hall.

Mary watched him, a peaceful smile playing across her lips until he was gone and then she let out a small sigh and closed the door.

"I've got to say." Emma's voice caught her attention and she turned to look at her blonde roommate. "As sickening as you two are, I definitely prefer it to you sulking around here all the time."

"I did not sulk." Mary protested as she made her way over to the kitchen and Emma raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Alright," Mary relented with a sheepish smile, "I was a little sulky."

"A little?"

Mary shot her a look and Emma smirked, taking another sip of her coffee. She huffed quietly and then her eyes widened as she caught sight of the time. "Oh no, no, no, no." She scampered quickly towards the bathroom. "I'm going to be late!"

The door slammed closed and almost immediately Emma heard the shower turn on and she chuckled to herself.

Never a dull moment in Storybrooke.


	2. The Lamb

_Title: The Lamb_

_World: Fairy-tale land._

_Universe: Pre-canon [past]_

_Characters: Snow and James._

_Word count: 1,924_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p>Snow White always had an adventurous spirit. Even at a young age she found herself not wanting to practice her manners or dress in the beautiful little gowns the seamstress would make for her.<p>

She wanted to explore and so she did, every inch of the castle and then the immediately surrounding grounds: the garden, the stables, the servants quarters. But it wasn't enough.

Just outside her window she could see the expanse of the forest. The miles and miles of evergreen trees calling to her to come and dwell within.

It was a beautiful spring day when she finally headed the call. Her father was in a meeting and would be for most of the day, her usual tutor had fallen ill and lessons were cancelled. She told her father and her caretaker that she'd spend the day in the garden but what they were not aware of was the little opening to the forests on the far east side of the garden. She slipped out and with one quick look at the castle the twelve year old Snow headed into the forests.

She wandered aimlessly for a while, not quite sure where she was headed but not caring much either. She loved the sounds, the smell, the feel of the forests. It was so peaceful and relaxing unlike the hustle and bustle of palace life and for young Snow it was a nice change. The birds chirping as they flew over head, the wind whistling through the leaves, the crunch of her feet on the dirt and stray twigs...she felt oddly at home among it all.

She could have been walking for hours and perhaps she probably was and she soon found herself approaching an open field. It was then that she paused, the field before her inquiring her but she wasn't willing to leave the forest quite yet.

She found a large rock near by and perched herself on top, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards, letting the warmth of the sun hit her face.

Her moment of peace was disturbed by a soft bleating. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell upon a small lamb standing in the middle of the dirt road. A smile spread across her lips and she jumped off the rock, approaching the young animal with gentle grace.

The lamb stared at her as she approached, bleated again but made no movement to run. "Hello there." She greeted the animal sweetly, kneeling slowly in front of it. She extended her hand out towards it, allowing the lamb to sniff her hand for a moment and then she continued forward, placing her hand on the side its neck, running her fingers over the soft wool.

The lamb nudged her wrist with its nose and then took a few steps closer and she giggled in delight. At the castle they had a stable and she was beginning to learn how to ride the horses but she had never seen a lamb before, not up so close.

She continued to run her fingers across its wool, down to its shoulders, back up its neck, and finally behind its ears which the small animal responded to immediately, letting out a happy bleat and wagging its nub of a tail.

She lifted her head sharply, her eyes widening as she heard the sound of footsteps. Coming up the dirt path was a boy not much older than herself. He stopped in the middle of the road, observing her and the lamb, his chest heaving sharply. He was dressed in old, worn and dirty clothes, his light brown hair felly in shaggy locks across his forehead and as he started to approach, Snow found herself looking into the bluest of blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Is he yours?" Snow asked, motioning to the lamb.

The boy nodded and stopped just short of them. Snow smiled brightly, rubbing the lamb's head.

"He's very cute."

A slow, proud smile spread across his face and he nodded again. "Mama let me take care of him all on my own. He's the first lamb of the spring."

"Does he have a name?"

The smile slipped off of his face as his brow furrowed. "No."

"No?" She titled her head. "He should have a name."

"There are too many sheep to name all of them." He explained.

"Well," Snow mused, her eyes twinkling as she glanced back down at the lamb who was looking back up at her with big brown eyes, "This one should be special."

The boy seemed to contemplate that for a moment or two and then he shrugged and knelt down in front of them, reaching his hand out to join her in petting the lamb.

"I wouldn't know what to name him."

Snow lifted her gaze from the lamb to the boy, meeting his eyes and smiling hopefully. "Would you like me to name him?"

He lips twitched in a small smile. "You can if you would like to."

Snow glanced back down at the animal in her arms, now laying peacefully on her lap. Her hand returned to scratch behind its ears, catching his attention and he turned his head to look up at her.

"His name should be Cinnamon." She concluded and was almost sure the lamb blinked his approval and she looked back up at the young shepherd, smiling.

"Cinnamon?" The boy laughed.

"Yes, Cinnamon. His eyes, they are the color of cinnamon."

The boy pursed his lips and reached out and the lamb caught the motion and glanced over to him. "Yes," The boy agreed now gazing fully at the lamb's face, "his eyes are like cinnamon. Alright." He agreed. "His name shall be Cinnamon."

Snow giggled quietly and gave the lamb a small squeeze and a kiss atop its head. "Cinnamon."

Cinnamon bleated happily and the two children laughed.

"What is your name?" The boy asked now gazing at Snow.

Snow looked up from the lamb and over to the bright blue-eyed shepherd. "Snow."

"Snow?"

Snow nodded, observing the boy carefully. She was aware that her name was unique and most people questioned her father on the choice of her name.

But to her surprise the young shepherd only smiled. "That's a pretty name."

Snow beamed, a grin rising to her lips. "Thank you."

"My name is James." He announced, extending his hand out towards her. She immediately reached out and slipped her hand into his, neverminding the dirt that darkened his already tanned skin.

"It's nice to meet you, James." She greeted sweetly and then giggled as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"Mama said that's how you should always greet a lady." He explained, his cheeks tinted a slight pink. "Especially if they're pretty."

Snow's pale cheeks burned and she brought her hands to rest back over Cinnamon. "You think I'm pretty?"

James nodded shyly. "The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Snow giggled furiously, ducking her head into her chest. She'd been to plenty of other kingdoms with her father and met some of the young princes but none of them had ever complimented her like that or if they had they weren't half as sincere as James.

"And you are very handsome." Snow admitted sheepishly, glancing up at him through her eyelashes and giggling again as she saw his eyes widen.

"I am covered in dirt." James protested, confused, motioning to his clothing. He wasn't sure where Snow was from but he was certain she was not from the country, her dress was too clean.

Snow's smile faltered and her eyes crinkled. "That does not matter."

"No?"

"No." Snow shook her head, smiling genuinely. "Of course not."

A beaming smile broke across the young boy's face, his blue eyes twinkling in delight. "You are very kind, Snow."

"You are very easy to be kind to, James." She answered sweetly.

James grinned and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of furious hooves pounding against the ground in the distance but approaching very quickly.

His eyes widened as he looked over Snow's shoulder and saw a party of the kings' men riding toward them. He scrambled to his feet and at his sudden jump, Cinnamon jumped off of Snow's lap and ran to hide between his master's legs.

Snow whirled around to see what had caught James' attention and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Princess!" The head guard called out as they approached and halted to a stop, jumping off his horse and running towards the young Snow. He threw his arms out to take hold of her, running his eyes across her body to look for any sign of harm and then crushed her against his armor.

When he pulled back he gave the now sheepish girl a stern look. "Princess, your father has been worried sick about you."

Snow bowed her head in shame, rubbing her hands together in front of her. "I am sorry, sir. I just wanted to see the forests."

"Dear Snow," He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, "You must tell us of your whereabout at all times. You could have been hurt and we would have no way of finding you."

Snow nodded. "I promise not to do it again, sir."

He sighed and gathered Snow into another hug, releasing her a moment later and rising to his feet. It was then that he caught sight of the young shepherd standing in the middle of the pathway, the tiny lamb quivering at his feet.

"Who are you, boy?" The guard demanded forcefully and Snow's eyes widened as James flinched.

"His name is James, sir! He is my friend!"

His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the boy, covered head to toe in dirt and eyeing them warily but his jaw was tense and he held out a hand, protecting the defenseless animal behind him.

He nodded, sighing quietly and softening his voice as he addressed James again. "You should get on home, boy."

"Yes sir." James nodded dutifully, glanced over to Snow for a lingering moment and then clicked his tongue against his teeth and Cinnamon rose to his feet, ready to follow him.

Just as he turned to head home as instructed, Snow escaped from the guard's light hold on her shoulder and ran over to James, grabbing his hand.

James startled, turning back to her, his eyes wide. Snow smiled warmly and embraced him quickly and he tensed beneath her. She pulled away, her smile widening and then bit shyly down on her lower lip before lifting herself onto her toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She giggled at the expression on his face. "I hope to see you again James."

The young shepherd nodded dumbly and she reached out to pet Cinnamon's head one last time and then waved one last goodbye to the stunned James and pranced back to her awaiting guard.

The guard eyed James warily, slipping a hand onto Snow's back and guiding her towards the horse. He hoisted her onto the horse's back and then swung himself on behind her.

She cast one last look over her shoulder towards James as the guard turned the horse around to head back to their kingdom. She knew that the likelihood of seeing him again was low as her father would probably never let her off castle grounds again but she hoped that one day she'd cross paths with the young shepherd boy again for she knew she'd never find anyone like him again.


End file.
